Sonja Farrington
''Back-Story -'' Sonja Farrington is the leader of The Lombax Six and is also Alister's girlfriend. Sonja is enemies with Shadow Moon, Moona, Pixie Dark, Vixion and all the villains that she met throughout her adventures. ''Personality: Sonja is always cheerful, beautiful and also calm. She likes to be with her friends a lot and she is easy to get along. Sonja has been helping her friends a lot including her adventures. Species: Sonja used to be a Human living at Earth and now she is a Lombax when she entered the mirror in her school. When she visits to Earth she is a Human, when she is at the Polaris Galaxy she is a Lombax and when she is at China in the Valley of Peace, she is a Red Panda. It is revealed in "Sonja's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2" that she is a Crystopilian too because of her powers. Relationships: ''Alister Azimuth -'' When Sonja first met Alister in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time". Alister falls in love with Sonja when he first looked at her. Sonja is really shy to tell her friends that she is in love with Alister Azimuth but when she told it by accident, her friends teased her a bit but Sonja and Alister will never be apart. ''Ratchet -'' Sonja and Ratchet had a brother and sister relationship. Sonja first met Ratchet in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time" when she along with Sienna got out of the portal accidentally landing on Ellie Wilson. Ratchet and Sonja are good friends at all times but they got into one argument in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction" but luckily it's taken care off. ''Clank -'' Sonja and Clank don't have a much of a relationship but she and Clank are good friends. Clank helps Sonja in some problems that she is in and he helps her calm her powers down too when Sonja's powers went out of control. Sonja and Clank are both good friends and they always help each other. ''Reia -'' Sonja first meet Reia in the stand-alone prequel series - "The Time Patroller". During her adventures, Reia has been introduced to Sonja while in Zootopia. They have much in common and Reia managed to save her friend from Towa and Mira. Some time later, Reia's soul has been fractured and Sonja, from the future, has saved her, repaired her friend's soul and adds a new piece in Reia's heart. As Reia grows up into a young adult, so does her powers as a Super Saiyan. Both of them has again saved each other from Towa and Mira, but Reia was heavily injured from their encounter in Planet Scarif. The Supreme Kai of Time has recommend that Reia will be put out of sight from Towa and Mira, until she can regain her memories. ''Karasu -'' Sonja was introduced to Karasu in "Sonja's Adventures of Rayman 3". When the forces of darkness close in on her, Karasu managed to save them and was ordered to kill Reia, little did Sonja suspects. ''The Lombax Five -'' Sonja's best friends, Ellie Wilson, Sienna Willow, Scarlett Red, Diana Harp and Summer Hill. Ellie Wilson likes to challenge Sonja into a soccer game or Ratchet. Sienna Willow and Sonja like to help the animals including the nature. When Sonja travels back in time in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank" (2016), she meets the Lombax Five's younger selves. A younger Sienna Willow is really shy when she first Sonja in "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank" (2016). Scarlett Red likes to teach Sonja how to play a guitar and rock and roll. Diana Harp and Sonja used to enemies when they are younger and now they are best friends after "Sonja's Adventures of Ratchet and Clank Future: A Crack in Time". Diana Harp doesn't like it when Sonja steals the spotlight from her and being popular then her. But when Sonja saves Diana from the Valkyries in Planet Vapedia, Diana thanks Sonja for the help. She and Diana Harp are friends now instead of enemies through out of the season. Summer Hill is Diana's best friend and she is enemies with Sonja too at first. Summer Hill became friends with Sonja too after she is rescued from the Valkyries. Crossover Franchise Synopsis -'' ''Series 1: A Devastating Wake -'' Sonja Farrington has made her appearance in this series. Ratchet and the group managed to rescue Sonja, when she and her friends fell from the portal, and, in return, they help Ratchet battle against Chaos, Cell and Megatron separately. She is also been summoned to help Bruce Banner get rid of the Hulk, adding Zack Fair with the Vegetable Competition near Tottington Hall and fighting the Abomination under Professor Robotnik's rule. ''Series 3: Resistance -'' ''Series 5: Shadows Uprising -'' Sonja and her friends have been convienced to work at Arkham Asylum, but was rescued by Reia and Kiva, who are in the middle of their Mark of Mastery exam. With enough medication, they worked together to find Jervis Tetch and bring him to justice. ''Series 6: A War Without End -'' ''Series 7: Light vs Darkness -'' ''Series 9: The Balance of Time -'' ''Series 10: Eternal Darkness -'' ''Gallery: ''' Me enchanted form new version by thecrystopilisempire-d962gfi.png|Sonja's Enchanted Form Screen Shot 2015-09-18 at 11.01.24 AM.png|Sonja's Merbax Form Me:Thecrystopilisempire (Angry).png|Sonja's Angry Face me_as_a_mermaid_in_ratchet_and_clank_3_by_thecrystopilisempire-d8q1nbd.png|Sonja's Mermaid Form IMG_0097.JPG|Sonja's Ghost 20190617_083732.jpg|Sonja's Outfit for "Sonja's Adventures of Dragon Ball Xenoverse" ' Category:Heroes Category:Guest Stars